A letter for Edith
by Kate Thornton
Summary: Margaret resolve contar à prima os últimos acontecimentos após seu retorno à Milton e seu relacionamento com John Thornton.


Título: A letter for Edith

Autor: Tris Lupin

Categoria: North & South, Fandom, AU, Romance

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: + 13

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Margaret resolve contar à prima os últimos acontecimentos após seu retorno à Milton e seu relacionamento com John Thornton.

Disclaimer: O de sempre, North & South não me pertence e sim à Elizabeth Gaskell e a BBC. Qualquer semelhança com outras obras ou fanfics são mera concidência.

Nota da autora: Gente, esta é a primeira fic que escrevo sobre esta história maravilhosa. Fico me perguntando porque levei tanto tempo para assistir a série. Estou completamente apaixonada. Li poucas fics do nosso querido shipper e tive essa ideia de escrever a shot que não saía da minha cabeça. Espero que gostem e desde já, peço desculpas por qualquer gafe, pois, infelizmente, ainda não li o livro #concurseirasofre.

 **Capítulo Único**

 _Querida Edith,_

 _Primeiramente, quero dizer que recebi minhas coisas em perfeito estado e em uma rapidez surpreendente. Muito obrigada._

 _Escrevo-lhe também para, além de não perder o costume, me explicar acerca de minhas últimas decisões. Jamais imaginei que a viagem para Milton mudaria por completo meu destino. Como pode perceber, me casei com John Thornton única e exclusivamente por amor. Nunca pensei que um dia poderia nutrir tamanho sentimento por este homem, mas confesso-lhe que estou imensamente feliz. Finalmente, pude tomar as rédeas de minha vida e não me arrependo em momento algum, apesar de ter plena consciência de que decepcionei várias pessoas, entre elas, você._

 _Entenda-me, por favor. Serei eternamente grata por tudo que vocês fizeram em meu favor, mas não vou negar: para mim, Londres se tornou uma prisão sem grades. Meu lugar é aqui, onde deixei meus amigos e o homem que amava. Quando soube da situação em que o moinho se encontrava e tendo ciência de que poderia mudar o destino de Marlborough Mills, tive de vir para cá. Meu coração implorava por isso e eu teimava não reconhecer._

 _Além disso, Henry, por mais gentil e atencioso que fosse comigo, sempre soube que eu o considerava um amigo, nada mais do que isso. Nunca lhe alimentei esperanças de matrimônio, inclusive, não o permitindo concretizar um pedido de casamento uma vez, há algum tempo._

 _Sinto saudades de você e do Sholto. E admito que fiquei triste em ter me casado sem vê-los na igreja, compartilhando de minha felicidade em um dia tão especial. Porém, acredito que um dia você compreenderá minhas razões e virá me visitar. As portas de nossa casa sempre estarão abertas a todos._

 _Afetuosamente,_

 _Sua prima,_

 _Margaret Thornton._

\- Escrevendo para seu irmão? - Questionou John tocando meu ombro delicadamente.

\- Não, para Edith. Também vou escrever para Fred, mas a carta dele vai me exigir mais tempo e palavras. Sei o quanto ele ficará surpreso em saber que a irmã mais velha se casou.

Meu marido me olhou, confuso.

\- Acha que ele não vai gostar de saber que você se casou comigo?

Eu dou risada, e lhe explico.

\- Não, não me entenda mal. Frederick tem a concepção da Margaret que nunca iria se casar, por não concordar com os ideais de casamento por conveniência. O que ele não faz ideia - digo, me levantando da cadeira e enlaçando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço - é que eu também fui imensamente afortunada em me casar por amor, assim como ele.

John abre seu sorriso de canto tão peculiar. Isso me faz o amar ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível. Ele toca meu queixo gentilmente com sua mão e parece me analisar.

\- Bem, Sra Thornton, desculpe em lhe informar, mas você me parece muito tensa neste momento. Acho que, antes de redigir a carta para Frederick, você precisa relaxar.

Agora, meu marido me lança seu olhar sedutor, capaz de incendiar um quarteirão inteiro.

\- Oh, sério? O que me sugere para relaxar, Sr Thornton?

Como era de se esperar, John me puxa contra ele e me beija ardentemente. Sinto as pernas bambearem e acho que meu coração vai explodir de tanta felicidade. Quando dou por mim, estamos na nossa cama.

Realmente, as cartas vão ter que ficar para mais tarde.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
